ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Those Guys
Those Guys is a 2021 American animated buddy comedy road-trip film produced by Xavier Mosley of Millvale and On The Way fame and directed by Seth Kearsley. The film is produced by Mosley's debut studio Smashup Productions and released by 20th Century Fox Pictures on April 16, 2021. The film focuses on two teenage boys that live in an apartment in Houston, Texas. The film serves as the pilot to a television series on Fox in January 2022. Plot Living in an apartment in Houston, Texas, two boys named Aux Jefferson and Pete Walker receive a message from Pete's girlfriend and Aux's sister Annie Jefferson, saying that they are invited to her late uncle's funeral. They go to the her home and she invites the boys in. He gives them a box holding a chocolate cake and tells them to get it at the funeral in San Francisco, California. They head off to San Francisco on a handmade sidecar (that is made from a bicycle and a shopping cart attached together). Meanwhile in Los Angeles, a woman named Sylvia, the spoiled and rich millionaire lives in a mansion and has a lover Jack, who has brought a box of illegal weapons for their trip to Washington, D.C. The boys arrive to their home for directions. After getting the directions to San Fransisco, the Boys leave and take the wrong box, which is the one with the weapons. Discovering the couple had their box switched when they had the one with the cake, they follow them. Later that night, they sleep at a rest stop, where they tell stories and look at the stars. The next day, they continue the trip. Jack and Sylvia drive after them and one of them start climbing out of the car and jump them, though, Gillan throws out a banana peel out and makes their car go off the road, foiling the plan they had. After several backfiring attempts following and trying to steal the box, they try a different plan: shooting them down. On the third day of their trip, the boys encounter a truck stop. While in there, they order a pie, in which later, it causes a food fight to occur. It stops at the end, where the Boys get their sidecar stolen. Disappointed, they continue the trip on foot. After walking for countless hours, they encounter an abandoned motorcycle. After driving non-stop for 19 hours, they run out of gas. Now, they start to hitchhike. A van stops and the driver takes them on their trip to Comic-Con in San Diego. After they arrive, they interrupt announcements in panels, attendances, etc. Some time later, the convention closes at night and the boys hide and wait until morning. The next morning, the Boys wake up, then came out from their hiding spots and get separated by many crowded people. The unexpected Sylvia and Jack arrive at the convention to kill the Boys. When the boys encounter them both and Sylvia with a gun, they split up and run. They go after Jake and Gillan and catch them in an empty panel. When Lawrence finds Gillan and Jake, he gets joined with them. Jake opens the box, revealing the weapons. Sylvia thanks them and then starts to shoot them, but the C.I.A. arrives, as well as Melvin, who explains that that the funeral was a ruse to arrest the couple and the cake had a tracking chip in it, and had followed the couple since the Boys brought it and accidentally swapped boxes. In the aftermath, Sylvia and Jack are arrested. After all the traveling and suffering they went to, they become irked and distraught all for nothing but to arrest two criminals. They leave on foot, but the C.I.A. retrieved their stolen sidecar and give it back to them. The Boys board their sidecar to the bus and depart back home. During the credits, post-credits scenes are shown when each actor is shown. Riding home at night, Gillan sings "99 Bottles of Milk on the Wall". Jake then joins in; in jail, Sylvia plans escaping with shovels. Jack retorts, "What shovels?", which makes Sylvia think of a new plan; the Boys look up and see Melvin in a helicopter. He gives a salute to them and they give one back. After the helicopter leaves, the Boys resume heading home. Cast *Zach Callison as Alexander "Aux" Jefferson, a rational minded and generous 15-year old living in Apartment 626. *Xavier Mosley as Peterson "Pete" Walker, Aux's laid-back, self-centered, feeble-minded, and selfish best-friend whose roommates with him. *Isabella Acres as Annie O. Jefferson, Aux's sister and Pete's girlfriend who hangs out with the duo whenever she can. *Adam Sandler as *Diedrich Bader as Ron Jefferson, Aux and Annie's overprotective and father who has pride in his son and daughter, but has a hatred for Pete. *Mae Whitman as as Amanda Jefferson, Aux and Amanda's mother and Ron's wife who was responsible for naming her children with an 'A' at the beginning. *John DiMaggio as Gary Walker, Pete's loudmouth father. *Kari Wahlgren as Eustace Walker, Pete's mother. Production The movie was meant to be a live-action until Mosley had abandon his live-action duology for On The Way in favor of having his show be the first in its franchise. The film's animation is provided by Saerom Animation, known for its animation for Cartoon Network shows such as Regular Show and Clarence. Release Release date The film is set to release on April 16, 2021 in North America, while releasing in other countries on April and July 20. Home media After the film's release in theaters, it will release on Digital HD on July 13, 2021 and on DVD and Blu-ray on August 10, by Fox Home Entertainment. Reception Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a rating of TBA% based on reviews from TBA critics; the average rating is 6/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "." Metacritic gives the film a score of 66 out of 100, based on reviews from 32 critics, indicating "mixed-or-average reviews". Category:American buddy films Category:American comedy films Category:American films Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in Texas Category:Road movies Category:Smashup Productions films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas